Diamonds
Diamonds are used to get stuff in the game and can be bought with real money. As you buy more of them (acquiring doesn't count), you will increase your "VIP" level and unlock additional things to help you improve your character more than someone with a lower VIP level. Basic Diamonds Your VIP level is determined purely in basic diamonds. One basic diamond is valued at $0.033 and this stays constant for every shop bundle. For example, you receive 150 basic diamonds per 4.95 USD spent (150*0.033). Diamond Bundles Pile of Diamonds ($0.99 USD) * 30 Basic Diamonds * 33 Reward Diamonds * 44 First Time Bonus Heap of Diamonds ($4.99 USD) * 150 Basic Diamonds * 165 Reward Diamonds * 274 First Time Bonus Diamond Fortnight ($4.99 USD) * Is actually the best value to buy but is spread out over 14 days * 150 Basic Diamonds * 150 Reward Diamonds * 1680 Diamonds over 14 days (120/day, must be claimed daily or forfeit) Bag of Diamonds ($9.99 USD) * 300 Basic Diamonds * 360 Reward Diamonds * 410 First Time Bonus Sack of Diamonds ($19.99 USD) * 600 Basic Diamonds * 780 Reward Diamonds * 1220 First Time Bonus Chest of Diamonds ($49.99 USD) * 1500 Basic Diamonds * 2100 Reward Diamonds * 3100 First Time Bonus Crate of Diamonds ($99.99 USD) * 3000 Basic Diamonds * 4500 Reward Diamonds * 6300 First Time Bonus VIP Level To get to level 6, you need 2000 basic diamonds. Uses for Diamonds Buy more attacks It costs 300? diamonds to get 5? attacks. Buy Gold 20 for the first buy. Buy Stamina 50 to get the first 120 stamina (my max is 146 if that matters). City Wall Things: Repair Wall To restore xxx from your wall, it costs 2000? diamonds. Evade War I don't know any of the costs for this. Healing Spring Water At kingdom & medicine level 69, the max your healing spring can get to is 100,000. Buying restores it by 37,000? each time. First buy costs 50, second costs 50?, third costs 100? Alliance Things: Construction Sometimes you can get 200 construction points for 10 diamonds and/or 800 points for 20 diamonds. Every day, you can get 50 points and 6 stamina for 2000 gold and/or 3000 points and 120 stamina for 80 diamonds. Magic Squares For 100 diamonds, you can get an extra 6 rolls (you might need to be VIP 6? to get this). Second time costs 100? diamonds and you need to be VIP 8?. Academy Buy Resources Whenever you buy resources using diamonds, you have a chance to double your tech production. The amount of resources you get depends on your kingdom level (at level 69 you can get 7,100 of each) 40 to get the first batch of each resource (silver, crystal, iron, and medicine). Open a new queue 150 diamonds for first extra queue. It lasts 48 hours (after the 48 hours is up, you can't research more, but it will continue researching what was already in the queue) You might be able to open a second extra queue. Wishing Pool/Diamond Wish Costs 258 diamonds to get one diamond wish (or free if you wait 46? hours) or 2064 diamonds to get 8. I think you're guaranteed a 3 star hero for the 8 pack. At 1500? (and then 9000) diamonds spent? for wishes, you can get the 8 pack for half the price. Campaign You have to be VIP 1 to reset the campaign stages (which means make it so you can redo a single level to get the runes/etc from it again without waiting for the daily refresh) and it costs 20 diamonds for the first reset, 20? for the second, 40? for the third.